jk_rowlings_wizarding_world_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald ''is an upcoming 2018 sequel to the film, ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them''. It will also serve as a prequel to the ''Harry Potter ''film series. Official Synopsis J.K. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the film, which opens in 1927, a few months after Newt helped to unveil and capture the infamous Dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. However, as he promised he would, Grindelwald has made a dramatic escape and has been gathering more followers to his cause—elevating wizards above all non-magical beings. The only one who might be able to stop him is the wizard he once called his dearest friend, Albus Dumbledore. But Dumbledore will need help from the wizard who had thwarted Grindelwald once before, his former student Newt Scamander. The adventure reunites Newt with Tina, Queenie and Jacob, but his mission will also test their loyalties as they face new perils in an increasingly dangerous and divided wizarding world.http://collider.com/fantastic-beasts-2-synopsis-filming-begins/ Cast * Johnny Depp as Gellert Grindelwald * Katherine Waterston as Tina Goldstein * Ezra Miller as Credence Barebone * Zoë Kravitz as Leta Lestrange * Eddie Redmayne as Newt Scamander * Jude Law as Albus Dumbledore * Carmen Ejogo as Seraphina Picquery * Alison Sudol as Queenie Goldstein * Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as Skender * Dan Fogler as Jacob Kowalski * Claudia Kim as Maledictus * Callum Turner as Theseus Scamander * Victoria Yeates as Bunty * Fiona Glascott * Poppy Corby-Tuech as Vinda Rosier * Kevin Guthrie as Abernathy * Jessica Williams * Derek Riddell as Torquil Travers * Sabine Crossen as Mrs. Lestrange * Brontis Jodorowsky as Nicolas Flamel * Donna Preston as Circus Compare * Deepak Anand as Wizard * Ingvar Eggert Sigurðsson as Grimmson * David Sakurai as Krall * Olwen Fouéré as Melusine (as Olwen Fouere) * Cornell John as Arnold Guzman * Bernardo Santos as Muggle * Nasir Jama as Macusa Prison * Alexandra Ford as Acolyte * Deano Mitchison as Muggle (as Deano Bugatti) * Johanna Thea as Ministry of Magic Witch * Amii Freeman as Muggle * Daryl Smith-Wightman as Circus Workman * Jag Patel as Senior Wizard * Tuncay Gunes as Wizard * Liv Hansen as Ministry of Magic Witch * Annarie Boor as Wand Seller * Dave Simon as Muggle at Circus * Isaura Barbé-Brown as Laurena Kama * Wolf Roth as Spielman * Israel Ruiz as Ministry of Magic Wizard * Sean Gislingham as Muggle * Nick Owenford as Circus Wizard * Aykut Hilmi as Shafiq * Stephen McDade as Cirque Arcanus Worker * Natalie Lauren as Parisian Woman * William Nadylam as Yusuf Kama * Ryan Hannaford as Sailor * Linda Santiago as Credence's Aunt * Michael Haydon as Shopkeeper * Phil Hodges as Prisoner 001 * Adrian Wheeler as Party Guest * Ryan Wiseman as Ferry Passenger * Jan Freygang as Wizard * Jeremy Oliver as Circus passerby * Morrison Thomas as Old Carnie * Andrew Turner * Andrew Blackall as The Rowdy Frenchman * Nicki Vickery as Senior Wizard * Maja Bloom as Accolyte * Rufus White as Wizzard * Christopher Birks as Young Auror * Simon Wan as Auror Chang * Sean Coleman as Teenager in House * Adrian Mozzi as Wizard * Susanne Schraps as French Mum in Café * Tahir Burhan as Wizard * Alfrun Rose as Red Haired Young Witch * Connor Wolf as Muggle * Bart Soroczynski as Stebbins * Andy Summers as New Yorker * David Guinan-Browne as Acolyte * Jordan Rosie King as Party Guest * Charline Garnier as Muggle * Callum Forman as Doorman * David Charles-Cully as Muggle at Circus (uncredited) * Silvia Crastan as Employee of the French Magical Department (uncredited) * Nick Donald as Amphitheatre wizard (uncredited) * Tony Hood as Ministry of magic (uncredited) * Tim Ingall as Spectrum (uncredited) * Lana Ish-Muhametova as Amphitheatre Audience (uncredited) * Richard Price as Parisian Muggle (uncredited) * Jason Redshaw as Chef (uncredited) * Sean White as French Ministry of Magic (uncredited) References Category:Films Category:Fantastic Beasts Films